1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for attaching filters, filter rings, and other auxiliary fittings to a camera lens. The present invention is particularly directed towards a snap-on connection for quickly changing filters, filter rings, and standard threaded photographic equipment. The present invention also is a quick release for changing filters and other compatible photographic equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most filters and filter rings have an industry standard screw-on threaded fitting for attaching accessories to the lens of a camera and between one accessory and another. In past art patents various types of connections are seen including screw-ins, slip-ons, bayonet, and attachment by adapter ring. Until the present invention, a quick-on, quick-off adapter ring or filter ring does not seem to have been considered.